¿Que haría rikuo sin tsurara?
by tsurara12012
Summary: todos los youkai de la casa principal se acostumbraron a que la yuki onna haga todo en la casa, pero que pasara cuando esta ya no este mas, que harán los youkai de la casa principal?, que hará rikuo? -Cap 5! - UP! - PUBLICADO NUEVAMENTE!
1. Un Día como cualquier otro

_Aquí dejo otro fic ,que espero agrade (subo varios seguido por que ahora tengo tiempo y tal vez después no lo tenga así que tengo que aprovechar! )_

_**PD: Los personajes de nurarihyon no mago no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a shiibashi-sensei**_

**/0/**

**¿Qué haría Rikuo sin Tsurara?**

En un día como cualquiera otro en la casa principal del Clan Nura, una chica de larga cabellera negra se levantaba temprano, seis de la mañana más o menos, para empezar a hacer las labores domésticas. Comenzó entrando a cada habitación en la que dormía algún youkai para sacar la ropa sucia y colocarla en un cesto para poder lavarla después a mano.

Luego de haberla lavado y tendido se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno que toda la casa principal reclamaría una vez se levantasen. No era que todos los días le tocase cocinar, pero como ya estaba de pie prefería hacerlo ella para no molestar a Wakana-sama o a Kejouro.

Con cuidado lavó el arroz y puso el pan en la tostadora, la cual odiada por el simple hecho de que siempre se quemaba. Pero ese no sería el día, así que se puso unos guantes para evitar quemarse de nueva cuenta. Cada tanto veía la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la cocina y mentalmente calculaba cuanto tiempo le quedaba antes de ir a despertar a su Joven Señor para dirigirse a la escuela.

Aún le quedaba tiempo, por lo que dejó todo listo para el desayuno y se fue a barrer la entrada, también pasó la aspiradora por donde se requería, limpió las ventanas, enceraba el piso, le dio su té matutino al Comandante Supremo que se levantó mucho antes que ella, el cual sólo se dedicaba a ver la televisión en la mañana.

Cuando terminó todo se dispuso a descansar unos minutos, pero en cuanto vio la hora se puso histérica. Le quedaban veinte minutos y contando para poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela; su horror fue notable, por lo que corrió desesperada a la habitación de su Joven Señor.

— ¡RIKUO-SAMA! —gritó la Yuki Onna zarandeando a su señor, el cual ni se movía, seguía durmiendo plácidamente. La mujer se horrorizó más todavía y sólo atino a zarandearlo con fuerza— ¡Despierte por favor, va a llegar tarde a la escuela!—dijo la pelinegra llorando cubitos de hielo.

Por fortuna el castaño abrió los ojos, pero aún estaba somnoliento. Después se le vió un poco confundido por ver a su guardiana llorando.

— ¿Tsurara? ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el chico bostezando y sentándose en el futón.

— ¡Levántese, no hay tiempo! —gritó ella mientras tomaba a su Amo de un brazo para levantarlo de un tirón— Tome —expresó tirándole la ropa y empujándolo hacia el baño—. ¡Aséese y vístase rápido si no quiere llegar tarde**!**—le gritó por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta fuertemente.

El chico hizo todo con suma calma pues aún estaba medio dormido, todo eso era gracias a que su forma nocturna aparecía muy seguido y no podía dormir bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo hacía? Por lo menos unas tres o cuatro horas, por lo que tenía sueño casi todo el tiempo.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar desayuno. Ahí ya estaba la pelinegra con su desayuno listo, pero algo en ella le extrañó.

— Em, Tsurara… —dijo este mirándola un poco divertido pues a ella siempre le pasaba lo mismo. La chica lo miró de forma interrogante. El castaño sólo apuntó con su dedo su kimono— no estás lista para ir a la escuela todavía—dijo este sin más viendo como la cara de la chica se transformaba drásticamente.

— ¡WAH! ¡Lo siento Rikuo-sama, estaré lista en un minuto!—dijo ella antes de dirigirse a los pasillos para ir a su habitación.

Rikuo la miró preocupado, no le gustaba que siempre ella se dejara en último lugar, tenía que preocuparse más por ella. También era culpa de él que no la ayudaba mucho en el proceso.

Ella siempre velaba por él, a diferencia suya que nunca lo hacía por ella. Se maldijo por lo bajo. Si se lo ponía a pensar bien, él nunca había hecho realmente nada por ella, ¿salvarla? Qué va… ha salvado a muchos, no es como si hubiera hecho algo especial.

— ¡Ya estoy lista, Rikuo-sama! —expresó la Yuki Onna ya con el uniforme escolar puesto— ¿Nos vamos?

— ¿Ah?... ¡Oh! Si—respondió él saliendo un poco de sus pensamientos.

Salieron de la casa principal con un tumulto de youkais despidiéndose de ellos. Tsurara estaba más tranquila ya que había dejado todo listo para ellos y ya faltaba poco para llegar a la escuela.

Llegaron exactamente siete minutos antes de que la campana de entrada sonara; Tsurara sonrío victoriosa, habían llegado a tiempo y eso que se vinieron caminando tranquilamente.

— Tsurara, lo siento—dijo Rikuo apenadamente mientras miraba hacia el suelo. La joven se descolocó totalmente por el acto.

— Ri-Rikuo-sama…—dijo ella sonrojándose tenuemente ante lo que su Señor estaba haciendo, no era usual que lo hiciera y menos con esa cara de cachorro abandonado. A Tsurara le dieron ganas de abrazarlo pero se contuvo, tan sólo espero a que su Señor le explicará el por qué de las disculpas.

— Siento que siempre estés pendiente de mí. Yo ya debería de hacer todas esas cosas por mí mismo; es decir, levantarme sólo, prepararme el desayuno y todo lo demás. No es justo que te quite tu tiempo—dijo el castaño molesto consigo mismo. La pelinegra lo miró un poco divertida, agradecía que su Señor se preocupara por ella, aunque fuera por cosas tan triviales.

— Oh, no se preocupe por eso Rikuo-sama, yo lo hago con gusto. Además yo lo hago para toda la casa principal —dijo la chica sonrojándose un poco más—, no es que usted sea el único al que atienda —dijo haciendo que el castaño también se sonrojara.

Claro que no era el único, ella hacía lo mismo con todos; que tonto al pensar que era el único.

Espera, espera, espera… ¿Con todos en la casa principal?

¿A todos en la casa principal les hacía tratos especiales? No que él supiera. Era verdad, ella les lavaba la ropa a todos, les hacía el desayuno, les ordenaba los dormitorios, etc. Pero eso no quería decir que les tenía que dar tratamiento especial ni nada por el estilo. Todo eso se supone que era para él; es decir, era ella su guardiana ¿no? Eso significaba que era SUYA y que era él quien debía recibir los mimos, no los demás.

Su parte youkai soltó una carcajada por el pensamiento de su lado humano, muy a pesar de que él pensara de igual forma. Este no hizo más que maldecirse por sus celos estúpidos.

— Claro, lo sé… —dijo al fin el castaño dando un par de pasos para calmarse un poco—. Vamos a clases, se está haciendo tarde—dijo este para ponerle punto final a la conversación. Ella solo dijo un "si" bajo confundida por la actitud de su Amo.

Se despidieron en la entrada para cada uno dirigirse a su aula ya que iban en clases distintas.

El día transcurría lento, y Tsurara estaba intentando con todos sus esfuerzos entender la materia que el profesor estaba explicando, pero le era imposible; ni en mil años lograría entender eso de las matemáticas, ¿Qué era eso de las fracciones, la división y las multiplicaciones? ¿Ah? ¿Qué demonios era eso? Se estiró en su pupitre derrotada. No entendía como su Señor podía hacer esto, realmente lo admiraba.

— Tsurara-chan—dijo una chica de corta cabellera color caoba que le tomó el hombro a la pelinegra.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede, Sanagiri-san?—preguntó esta con voz de ultratumba.

— Está sonando tu mobil—respondió la chica por lo bajo. Tsurara se repuso inmediatamente y a escondidas sacó su celular para revisar quién era. Lo abrió y en la pantalla decía "Casa principal". Muy sigilosamente contestó el aparato sin que el profesor se diera cuenta. Gracias al cielo que lo tenía en vibrador.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó en susurro, en respuesta tuvo un suspiro meditabundo.

— Soy Sasami. Nos preguntábamos si sabías en dónde se encontraban los inciensos del Comandante —a lo lejos se logró escuchar una voz que dijo "¡Yukinko seguro que sabe dónde están!". Una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Tsurara, Gozumaru… ¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí? No importa, cuando regresara de la escuela, si seguía ahí, lo congelaría, ¡no le gustaba que le llamara Yukinko! — Ejem —carraspeó Sasami intentando mostrarse seria—. Necesitamos saber donde están, Yuki Onna; el Comandante y Gyuki-san los necesitan.

- Oh, pues están en la alacena—dijo como si fuera una de las cosas más fáciles de encontrar, y lo era para ella.

— ¿Enserio? –la chica sonó sorprendida – Ya habíamos buscado ahí y no lo encontramos….

— Debes sacar el jarrón amarillo que está adelante, si lo mueves un poco ahí los encontraras—le susurró la pelinegra a la mujer que al parecer todavía no lo creía.

— De acuerdo. Gracias Yuki Onna –dijo ésta cortando la llamada.

Fue hacia la alacena, movió el jarrón amarillo hacia un lado y efectivamente ahí estaban. Los tomó y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban su comandante y Gyuki.

Cuando llegó, el Comandante la miró en espera de que le trajera buenas noticias, aunque con su estado de ánimo actual nada para él sería bueno.

Ya se estaba cansando bastante de que todos en la casa principal fueran unos incompetentes, hasta su nieto lo era; todo se lo hacía pelinegra. Iba a regañar seriamente a la Yuki Onna; ni su madre, Setsura, fue tan consentidora ni con él, ni con Rihan. Y eso que este último en su niñez fue un niño mimado por su causa, pero nunca tanto como Rikuo.

— Tal como Gozumaru y Kejouro habían dicho, Yuki Onna sabía dónde estaban—dijo entregándoselos a un molesto Nurarihyon.

- ¿Cómo es posible que, dentro de los cientos de ayakashis que viven en esta mansión, sólo una sepa dónde están todas las cosas? ¿Es que acaso nadie hace nada aquí?–dijo el Comandante supremo exhalando el humo proveniente de su pipa bastante cabreado. No tan sólo la chica consentía a su nieto en lo que él quisiera, sino que también a todos los de la casa principal, hasta el punto de ella llevarse todo el trabajo.

— Bueno… —dijo Wakana, quien estaba a su lado sirviéndole el te– Ella es la que hace la mayoría de las cosas en esta casa; incluso a mi me es de mucha ayuda–dijo esta con una gran sonrisa. El Comandante la miro con una gotita en la sien; costaba admitirlo pero era verdad, la segunda mujer que Rihan había elegido como esposa era bastante torpe. Bueno, la primera también lo fue, pero no como Wakana. Por lo que era obvio que necesitaba ayuda en la casa, especialmente si de la cocina se trata.

— Mm, no… esto no puede seguir así –sentenció el Comandante Supremo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. ¿A qué cosa se refería? – Sasami… - dijo este asiendo que la mujer se pusiera firme–, ve con tu padre a la escuela y trae de vuelta a Yuki Onna – dijo este fumando ampliamente su pipa. La chica sólo asistió y salió de la habitación en busca de Karasu Tengu–. Habrá cambios en esta casa.

**/0/**

_**12012**__: Aquí, __tsurara12012__reportándose!. Espero haya gustado…este fic será de varios capítulos, conste a varios me refiero a mas de uno xD…me encuentro una persona que tiene suficiente tiempo libre, por lo que es posible que el próximo capitulo venga pronto…_

_**Tsuarara**__: si ya que en el próximo estaré yo con rikuo-sama *O*_

_**2012**__: no des adelantos tsurara ¬¬_

_**Tsurara**__: lo siento..Pero es que no me puedo contener!..._

_**120120:**__ "suspiro" ya que…, nos vemos!_

__**NOTA**:Lo re-edite porque, nuevamente, tenia muchos errores ortográficos xD...juro que en próximo capitulo eso no ocurrirá, ¡lo juro! . Gracias a Lonely Athena y a Suki90 por ayudarme n_n!, son lo máximo __


	2. El comienzo del caos

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Hiroshi Shiibashi.

_**/0/**_

**¿Qué haría Rikuo sin Tsurara?**

**Capítulo dos.**

Rikuo se estaba preguntando seriamente si dormir en la clase de filosofía. No es que no le agradara, todo lo contrario, le gustaba mucho ya que en ella se hablaban temas muy interesantes.

Pero era la voz del maestro la que le hacía querer hacerlo, su voz era una especia de somnífero para él. Era tan relajante que sus parpados se le cerraban solos, y el tener sueño desde hacía rato no ayudaba mucho. Se lo pensó un poco más. No sería tan malo cerrar los ojos un momento, era nada más para descansar y poder volar en su mente tan sólo unos segundos.

Se recostó en la mesa apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos, su mirada se dirigía hacia una de las ventanas más grandes que su aula poseía. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar un rato, lo que causó que se desconcentrara absolutamente de la clase; apenas y escuchaba los murmullos del profesor. Estaba quedándose únicamente con el sonido de su propia voz, la cual resonaba fuertemente en su mente.

Pero no fue posible, un fuerte sonido lo desconcentró a él y a toda la clase.

Al parecer alguien se tropezó con algunos baldes fuera del salón de clases. Y no sólo eso, también se escuchó un "¡Kya!" que fue acompañado de un fuerte estruendo. El profesor cesó la clase por un momento y se dirigió hacia la puerta para ver qué había sucedido.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el profesor mirando hacia el suelo. Y es que efectivamente alguien se había tropezado, torpemente cabe decir, con baldes.

El castaño, al igual que todos los demás en su clase, tenía el gran defecto de la curiosidad, por lo que no pudo evitar alzar la vista para ver qué había sucedido.

Lo que alcanzó a ver fue un deleite para cualquiera de los chicos del salón. Era una chica de larga cabellera negra que le ceñía al cuerpo al igual que su uniforme, ya que estaba completamente empapada.

Todos los chicos, incluyendo a Rikuo estaban maravillados por la figura de la muchacha. El chico ya estaba perdiendo su concentración cuando algo llamó su atención, algo que hiso reconocerla al instante. La pelinegra tenía mechones celestes que se le mezclaban con los negros; y un lunar, bastante provocativo, en el muslo izquierdo. ¡ÉL CONOCÍA BIEN ESE LUNAR! Era inolvidable.

¿Cómo es que lo sabía? Bueno, cuando vio por primera vez a su guardiana con el uniforme escolar sentada a su lado, puso observar que tenía ligeramente hacia arriba la falda azul, lo que permitió que se mostraran sus largas piernas. Fue ahí cuando lo vio, un perfecto lunar en su muslo izquierdo. Jamás olvidó esa imagen.

El profesor le extendió la mano a la Yuki Onna, la cual fue recibida con cierta torpeza.

Después de constatar varias veces que la chica se encontrara bien, el profesor se dirigió por los pasillos a la conserjería para que alguien fuera a limpiar el desastre que la chica había ocasionado.

Aprovechando que su profesor se iba se incorporó un poco, se levantó de su asiento para ir en ayuda de su guardiana.

A su lado, una chica de melena castaña y ojos color avellana miraba confundida el acto de su amigo de la infancia. ¿Iría a ayudar a la chica? No le extrañaría que así fuera, el siempre había sido bien amable con todos, le gustaba ayudar.

Cuando vio que el chico se sacaba su chaqueta negra y se la ponía sobre los hombros se extrañó, intentó mirar un poco más para poder ver bien quién era la joven; cuando logró hacer un fuerte dolor se apoderó de su pecho. La chica era Oikawa Tsurara. Los celos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, le molestaba mucho ver juntos a esos dos; quería apartarlos pero no se atrevía a hacer nada al respecto.

Quiso saber con todas sus fuerzas de qué estaban hablando, pero desde donde estaba la acústica no era de las mejores; el bullicio que sus compañeros provocaban al hablar no era de mucha ayuda.

El castaño miró extrañado a la pelinegra por lo que esta le acababa de decir.

— ¿Te necesitan en la casa principal? – ¿hasta para cosas tan simples como buscar unos inciensos necesitaban a Tsurara? Y encima de eso, ¿su abuelo se atrevía a sacarla de clases sólo por eso? Vaya, qué descaro. Pero era mucho mejor que se fuera ya que en la casa principal podría cambiarse y así no tendría problemas, pero lo principal sería que los chicos la dejaría de mirar.

No sabía por qué, pero de cierta manera le molestaba, y mucho. Últimamente ha estado teniendo pensamientos bastantes sobreestimados; se ponía celoso por cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la Yuki Onna, sin que esta supiera claro está.

Era bastante cuidadoso para que esta no se diera cuenta, pero hacerlo cuando estaba en su forma nocturna le resultaba bastante difícil. ¿Por qué? Por la simple y sencilla razón de que él era mucho peor y no sabía controlarse muy bien que digamos. Por lo que el autocontrol en este tipo de situaciones siempre era su mejor arma.

— Así es, por esa razón Sasami vendrá por mí —respondió la joven totalmente sonrojada por lo torpe que había sido. Je, mira que caerse con unas cubetas de agua, esta vez sí que había caído bajo; y lo peor es que su Señor tuvo que prestarle su chaqueta porque se había empapado toda. ¿Es que acaso no podía hacer nada bien? Se deprimió bastante por dentro pero continuó manteniendo una leve sonrisa en el rostro—. Así que usted siga con sus clases hasta que estas lleguen a su fin, ¿entendido? —colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de su Señor como dándole a entender de que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

El castaño muy a su pesar, asistió y dejó que la pelinegra se marchará. Después volvió a entrar al aula de clases.

Cuando se sentó en su pupitre lo hiso sin darse cuenta de que varios de sus compañeros lo miraban divertidos por sus acciones. Volteó hacia la ventana y vió como la pelinegra se iba en compañía de una chica de melena recta color azabache.

— _Esa debe ser Sasami —_pensó para sus adentros.

El profesor regresó y prosiguió con la clase como si nada. El tercer heredero del Clan Nura se dispuso a poner atención a la lección, tan preocupado estaba por lo que pasó con su guardiana que hasta el sueño le habían espantado.

Por otra parte, Tsurara caminaba de regreso a la Casa Principal junto a Sasami, la cual ni le dirigía la palabra; eso la incomodó un poco, por lo que decidió pensar mejor en la llamada que tuvo con la Karasu. ¿Tan difícil era encontrar los inciensos? Le había dado bien las instrucciones, era tan fácil como correr el jarrón amarillo a un lado y ¡oh sorpresa! Ahí estaban.

Cuando llegaron a la Casa Principal, todo el mundo la miraba con una cara de horror tallada en el rostro. La Yuki Onna se empezó a incomodar por la situación, todos en la casa tenían un aura de ultratumba; tal vez era por los inciensos, o quizá el comandante se había desquitado con todos porque no los encontraba.

De tan sólo pensar en el humor que tendría el Comandante en esos momentos hizo que se le erizara la piel.

— Yuki Onna —dijo la chica cuervo sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra–, ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate de ropa —dijo la mujer alejándose de ella para luego voltear y decirle—; el Comandante Supremo quiere verte.

Eso dejó confundida a Tsurara. ¿El Comandante quería verla? Eso muy rara vez ocurría, y cuando lo hacía siempre era por cosas sin sentido; por lo que no se preocupó mucho y sin chistar se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa lo más rápido posible para luego dirigirse a la habitación del comandante.

— ¿Quería hablar conmigo, Comandante? —preguntó la pelinegra abriendo la puerta de la habitación, asomando su cabeza por sobre esta. Ahí vio a un anciano aspirando el humo de su pipa. Él le hizo un gesto con las manos, dándole a entender que entrara. La chica obediente entró y cerró la puerta en el proceso, sentándose al frente del hombre.

— Yuki Onna —dijo el Comandante severo, la chica dio un salto ante el tono de voz que Nurarihyon estaba ocupando. ¿Tan enojado estaba?—, ya me he artado de que todos en esta casa sean unos incompetentes debido a tu causa —dijo sin rodeos. La chica estaba atónita, ¿debido a su causa? Que ella supiera nunca había hecho algo mal, nada que perjudicara a los demás. Miró a los ojos al líder del Clan esperando a que continuara, él captó el mensaje y prosiguió—. No quiero que me malinterpretes Yuki Onna, no significa que tú seas la falla, son ellos quienes abusan; incluido mi nieto —volvió a fumar de su pipa esperando a que la chica dijera algo.

Y sí que lo hiso, se escuchó un fuerte grito dentro de la habitación.

— ¿AH? ¿Qué tiene que ver Rikuo-sama en esto? Y espere, ¿esto no es por los inciensos verdad? Le dije claramente a Sasami dónde estaban, no debería de haber te-… —el Comandante levantó una mano en son de que se callara, la Yuki Onna lo hizo enfurruñada.

— Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Nadie sabe nada en esta casa porque tú se los haces todo, y qué Rikuo-sama ni que nada; él ya es lo bastantemente grande como para que haga sus cosas el mismo —bufó sacándose la pipa de la boca—. Ya no quiero que hagas mas los quehaceres del hogar, a partir de ahora lo harán ellos, ¿me oíste? —se levantó de su asiento y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación. La pelinegra lo siguió con la mirada— Me aseguraré de que así sea – el Comandante comenzó a reírse de una forma, un tanto maniaca. Tsurara por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo, realmente miedo de lo que el Comandante podría tener en mente. Este se volteó y sonrió socarronamente—. Esto es lo que haremos, Yuki Onna —dijo acercándosele como si fuera a decirle un secreto. Y así era precisamente, ya que era obvio que varios de los youkai de la Casa Principal como Kubinashi, Kurotabou o Kejoro estaban con la oreja pagada en la puerta para oír de qué iba la conversación—; debes seguirme todo lo que te diré al pie de la letra… – dijo el anciano mirándola a los ojos de manera inquisidora, la chica sólo asistió un poco temerosa aún del posible plan del Nura.

Rikuo volvía después de una agotadora jornada de clases. Su grupo de amigos lo habían invitado a tomar algo en una tienda que se había abierto recientemente cerca de la escuela más tuvo que rechazar la propuesta, estaba demasiado cansado como para ir. Regresó solo a casa ya que su guardiana tuvo que irse antes por unos estúpidos inciensos que su abuelo no podía encontrar.

Cuando llegó a la Casa Principal se escuchaba un bullicio muy grande. Entro y lo que vió lo dejó con su imaginación a flote.

Tsurara llevaba puesto un vestido no propio de ella, algo un poco… insinuador, de color violeta con encajes blancos. Llevaba también unas calzas negras hasta la rodilla acompañadas por unos vaqueros blancos.

Rikuo seguía divagando embelesado por la imagen tan bella que tenia en frente, pero luego toda la escena de Tsurara con corazones alrededor y un brillante fondo rosado de despedazó cuando vio lo que la pelinegra llevaba a su lado. ¿Una maleta? ¿Se iba de viaje o algo?

Se rió con arrogancia junto a su lado youkai, eso era imposible; ella jamás se iría de su lado

¿Cierto?

— Rikuo-sama, bienvenido a casa —dijo la Yuki Onna escondiendo su rostro bajo su cabello.

El castaño arrojó su mochila al suelo y se le acercó alarmado, la tomó por los hombros para que esta lo mirara a los ojos.

— ¿Tsurara, qué pasó? —preguntó el chico intentando verle el rostro a la pelinegra, pero le era muy difícil hacerlo si la chica tenía cubierta su cara por su flequillo.

— Rikuo… -se escuchó la voz de su abuelo que salió de las sombras y se colocó cerca de la Yuki Onna—. ¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que tu guardiana sólo es una "distracción" para ti —dijo articulando cada palabra minuciosamente para que su nieto se diera cuenta de cuan seria eran sus palabras—, y para todos en la casa principal también.

El castaño lo miraba sorprendido. No podía creer lo que su abuelo estaba diciendo, ¿una distracción? Tsurara era mucho más que eso. ¿Distracción! ¡Ja! Ella era alguien importante para él, alguien irremplazable.

Distracción no era la palabra, ni en su más mínimo parecido, para describir a su guardiana, a su amiga, a su hermana, a su, su…

— Por lo que me he tomado la libertad de velar por todos ustedes, y he decidido que Yuki Onna debe irse de esta casa por algún tiempo –sentenció finalmente el ya desgastado ayakashi.

La sorpresa en todos no se hizo esperar, ¿Yuki Onna se iría? ¿Qué iban a hacer ellos sin ella? Si ni siquiera sabían cómo sacudir el tapiz de la entrada. ¿Con quién iban a jugar los más pequeños? Y por sobre todo, ¿qué iba a hacer Rikuo sin ella? No podía siquiera pensar el no tenerla cerca, ya se había acostumbrado a su compañía en todo momento. Es verdad, en Toono no la tuvo consigo, pero sabía que estaba en la Casa Principal a salvo, esperándolo; aunque después se la encontró en Kyoto, pero eso no viene al caso.

Era tanta la ira que el chico tenía que casi era posible palparla. Ya no aguantaba más el cinismo de su abuelo. Aprovechando que el sol se escondía y el crepúsculo daba paso a la grandeza de la noche cambió de forma, sintiendo como su cabello pasaba del castaño al blanco y sus ojos del chocolate al rubí; también se hiso más alto y ahora tenía un porte de superioridad.

Tomó la mano de Tsurara y se giró para mirar a su abuelo de una forma felina y chispeante.

— No lo voy a permitir, ella no se irá a ningún lado —dijo amenazante el ahora joven ayakashi de largos cabellos blanquecinos.

Su abuelo lo miró arrogante ante la actitud demandante que este mostraba.

— No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto Rikuo —dijo volviendo a su rincón en las sombras, lejos de la pelinegra—. Además, ella está de acuerdo con la decisión que he tomado.

Todos quedaron peor de lo que ya estaban. No, no podía ser posible. Ella jamás aceptaría alejarse del lado de su Señor. ¿Qué clase de malévolo hechizo habrá utilizado el Comandante para convencer a la subordinada mas devota que el Tercero poseía? Después se lo pensaron un poco más, era mejor no saberlo.

— ¡Qué! –el peliblanco miró a su guardiana sorprendido. No podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. Estaba bien que su abuelo lo hiciera, ya no le sorprendía absolutamente nada que viniera de él, pero de la persona más cercana a el nunca lo pensó

La Yuki Onna lo miró a través de su flequillo todavía con unas lágrimas recorriendo sus blancas mejillas, las cuales estaban teñidas de un hermoso carmín por sentir la mano de su protegido sosteniendo la suya. Pero aún así intentó sostenerle la mano con la misma fuerza.

— Así es, Rikuo-sama —habló por fin con un hilo de voz–. Lo estuve pensando y me dí cuenta de que realmente no lo ayudo mucho aquí —el chico de mirada rubí la miró molesto, ¿qué no era de mucha ayuda? ¡Si ella era la que hacia TODO en la casa? Por supuesto que era de ayuda. ¡Qué demonios estaba diciendo!—. Por lo que me iré donde unos parientes que tengo en el norte un tiempo —la pelinegra miró a los ojos a su Señor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba conforme con la respuesta–. No se preocupe Rikuo-sama, estaré bien.

— _¡Pero yo no!_ —grito Rikuo para sus adentros.

La chica soltó por fin la mano de su Amo con pesar, pero este se la volvió a tomar apenas sintió que la mano de su compañera se alejaba.

Rikuo la miró de forma dolida, aún sin poder creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Luego le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su abuelo, él era el culpable de todo esto. Nurarihyon sólo tenía una sonrisa de victoria tallada en el rostro.

Soltó la mano de su guardiana al fin; no podía hacer nada si Tsurara estaba de acuerdo, y hacerla cambiar de opinión cuando ya tenía una idea metida en la cabeza era muy difícil ya que esta era terca como una mula.

— Prométeme que no harás ninguna locura —dijo derrotado el Tercero.

—… —la chica apoyó sus manos en el haori azul de su Amo y mostró una sonrisa sincera—. Se lo prometo.

Después de que el Comandante viera que esos dos ya se habían dicho lo suficiente posicionó dos dedos en su boca y dio un estruendoso silbido.

Segundos después Hebi Nyoro, la gran serpiente que Rikuo usaba como transporte, apareció en la entrada. Ya era hora de que Tsurara se marchara.

La Yuki Onna tomó su maleta y se dispuso a subir en la serpiente más no sin antes despedirse con la mirada de todos sus amigos y youkai de la Casa Principal, quienes la miraban apenados por su partida.

Rikuo se le adelantó tomándola por la cintura y la colocó con cuidado en el lomo de la serpiente. La chica se lo agradeció con la mirada y extendió su mano en son de que le pasará la maleta, la cual había sido olvidada por unos segundos en el suelo.

El peliblanco, reacio a soltarla, se la pasó de mala gana. Era obvio que no quería que se fuera, todos los habían notado. El Comandante era el único que al parecer estaba feliz por que se fuera de la Casa Principal por un tiempo, ya que sería un descanso para ella y un gran reto para todos, en especial para su nieto.

— Adiós, Rikuo-sama —la chica le sonrió intentando dale ánimos, este sólo le devolvió la sonrisa intentando mostrarse relajado; pero no lo estaba, no lo estaba para nada. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era abrazarla y no dejarla marchar.

Pero su abuelo tenía razón en algo, él abusaba mucho de la amabilidad de su guardiana, dejando que siempre hiciera todo ella sola. Se maldijo por lo bajo, esto le pasaba por ser tan irresponsable consigo mismo.

— Adiós, Tsurara… – dijo finalmente el Tercer Comandante a cargo del Clan Nura desenredando sus fuertes brazos de la delgada cintura de la pelinegra para finalmente dejarla marchar.

Observó como la persona que él más estimaba se alejaba de su lado, cómo su perfecta silueta cada vez se hacia mas pequeña. Los pétalos de cerezo divagaron a su alrededor unos momentos y ahí se quedó, apreciando el cielo nocturno, queriendo despertar y creer que todo solo era un mal sueño.

Todos en la Casa Principal vieron cómo la serpiente desaparecía junto con Yuki Onna en la oscuridad, hasta el punto de ya no poder divisarlos.

Si bien les dolía tenían que admitir que todo esto era culpa de ellos, no lo podían negar. Nunca hacían nada en la casa más allá de lo censillo, jamás se les dijo nada al respecto, y nunca se les cruzó por la cabeza que el Comandante haría algo al respecto.

Pero, por lo menos ellos, se lo tomarían con calma; es decir, no podía ser tan difícil mantener una mansión repleta de youkais funcionando. Si la Yuki Onna podía con todo sola, para todos ellos juntos sería fácil.

— Karasu Tengu —le llamó el Comandante Supremo posicionando de manera pensativa la pipa que tenía en su boca.

El cuervo salió de entre la muchedumbre que se encontraba aglomerada en la entrada de la casa principal, colocándose al lado de su Señor.

— ¿Si, Comandante? —preguntó este en espera de una orden para ver qué harían ahora que la ayakashi de hielo ya no se encontraba con ellos.

— ¿Cómo se prepara una taza de té? —preguntó como si nada.

A todos les apareció una gotita en la cabeza; a todos menos a Rikuo. A él en vez de eso una gran vena se le marcó en la sien, la cual fue acompañada por un aura obscura y maligna.

De acuerdo, olviden lo de difícil, esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaron.

_**Continuará… **_

_**/0/**_

_Aquí tsurara12012 reoptándose!, ^^, después de una agotadora semana de clases y proyectos que realizar, al fin tuve un tiempo libre para mi y pude seguir escribiendo. Espero les haya gustado, si quieren comentar o decirme su opinión al respecto les agradecería que me lo dejaran en un reviews^^_

_Les agradezco a suki90 por las correcciones, que haría sin ti!, y a Marion (k-mi) por haberme ayudado con las ideas tan desordenadas que las tenia_

_Muchas gracias!_


	3. Causa y Efecto

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Hiroshi Shiibashi.

_**/0/**_

**¿Qué haría Rikuo sin Tsurara?**

**Capítulo tres.**

El sol atravesaba tenuemente las puertas de la habitación del Tercer heredero del Clan Nura, el cual estaba luchando internamente por no abrir sus parpados y permitir que la brillante luz pasara a través de sus pestañas y finalmente llegar a la pupila; lo que interrumpiría el hasta ahora placido sueño.

Se acomodó en el futón intentando buscar la oscuridad, y lo consiguió. Al hacerlo una brisa helada pasó por su cuello.

— ¿Cómo se siente? —le preguntó una armoniosa voz contra su oído, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo.

No quería abrir los ojos todavía, pero con tan sólo sentir una fresca brisa cerca de él pudo darse cuenta de que su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en el regazo de una mujer; no tan solo por la voz, sino también por la suavidad de su piel, ya que con la punta de sus dedos inconscientemente rozo parte de su tobillo.

El sabía bien de quien se trataba. Su voz era inconfundible, al igual que la comodidad que le proporcionaba estar cerca de su cuerpo; ya que lo tuvo varias veces entre sus brazos, lo suficiente como para saber de quién se trataba.

— Mucho mejor —dijo el castaño acomodándose entre las piernas de la chica. Cierto era que se sentía mucho mejor al constatar de que su guardiana no se fue de la Casa Principal, que solo había sido una muy, pero muy mala pasada que su subconsciente le había jugado, mostrándole un pésimo sueño. Ahora podía probarle a cualquiera que fue una horrible pesadilla ya que la tenía entre sus brazos—. Tsurara, tuve un sueño un tanto extraño —le comentó a su guardiana, esperando a que le reconfortara un poco después del susto que había pasado.

— ¿De qué trataba? —quiso saber la Yuki Onna, revolviéndole cariñosamente los sedosos cabellos a su Señor.

El chico dudó unos segundos si contarle o no a la Yuki Onna sobre el supuesto "sueño" que había tenido. Se lo pensó un poco más y después decidió hablar.

— Yo llegaba de la escuela y… —se intentó incorporar, pero la Yuki Onna se lo impidió al apoyar el cuerpo del Tercero en el futón nuevamente; hincándose a su lado mientras se acomodaba su furisode(1) blanco con rombos negros. El chico se extrañó un poco ante el acto pero continuó hablando de lo que él creía sólo había sido una de sus peores pesadillas— veía como tú te marchabas —finalizó levantando la mirada para poder verla a la cara.

Y ahí estaba ella, mirándolo con esos penetrantes y enigmáticos ojos dorados que para cualquier persona eran desencadenantes del miedo; pero para él eran sumamente hermosos. Y no sólo eso, su piel tan hermosamente pálida también lo era; y ahora lo era mucho más debido a los débiles toques carmín en sus mejillas. Finalmente, su sonrisa tan gentil y apacible, mostrando en esta tanta amabilidad y gratitud.

— Rikuo-sama —le llamó la pelinegra, sacando al castaño de sus empalagosos pensamientos, este la miró intentando buscar el punto de donde se había desviado—, siga durmiendo.

— ¿Ah? —Rikuo se desconcertó en demasía ante eso, pero antes de poder reaccionar, su guardiana colocó una mano ceca de su boca y resopló suavemente, produciendo una brisa helada que lo hizo adormecer. Pronto cayó sobre el futón presa del sueño.

Sentía una intoxicante presión en su cabeza, aparte de unas finas manos que le revolvían su cabello. Se quiso acomodar un poco, intentando alejar esa molestia de encima; pero no tuvo éxito.

— ¿Cómo se siente, Joven Amo? —le preguntó una voz madura y seductora. Rikuo abrió los ojos de golpe ante la pregunta. Se levantó y vio a Kejoro muy encaramada encima de él, apoyando su abultado busto encima sobre su cabeza, haciendo presión. Ahogó un grito y se alejó de espaldas hacia ella.

— ¡Ke-Kejoro! —la sorpresa no encajaba en su rostro, habría jurado que era Tsurara la que le acariciaba la cabeza hace sólo unos instantes. ¡No…! ¡Estaba seguro de que era ella quien estaba a su lado!— ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? –preguntó el Nura todavía algo agitado

— Mmm, pues… desde hace unos cinco minutos, creo –dijo la chica de largos y brillantes rizos castaños intentando hacer memoria—. Es bueno ver que sigue tan enérgico cómo siempre. Creí que después del golpe que el Comandante le dio no iba a levantarse por un par de días —dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta para irse.

Rikuo se quedó pensando un buen rato. ¿Su abuelo lo golpeó? Pero… ¿Cuándo, dónde, a qué hora, por qué? Ante la mirada interrogante de su Señor, Kejoro dedujo que este no tenía ni la más minima idea de lo que ella le había dicho; por lo que se acomodó en el umbral de la puerta corrediza para poder contarle lo que había sucedido.

— Bueno, ayer después de que Yuki Onna se fue… —comenzó, intentando ser cuidadosa con las palabras, ya que vio como el cuerpo de su Amo se tensaba notoriamente. Suspiró con comprensión en su mirada, sabía que era un tema delicado, por lo que decidió acomodarse un poco y dejar que su Señor se calmara. Cuando vio que estaba un poco mejor continuó su narración— usted sólo miraba el Sakura y…

_Ni lo dudó cinco minutos y ya había llamado a los Samba Karasu para ir en busca de Yuki Onna._

— _¿Pero qué haces? —le preguntó curioso Nurarihyon a su niet._

— _Voy a traerla de regreso –dijo el peliblanco como si nada. Todos estaban sorprendidos, ¡no habían pasado ni siquiera cinco minutos y ya la quería de vuelta! Y se notaba que no estaba bromeando, el iría por ella aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera._

_Su abuelo lo miró con desaprobación, no podía creer el comportamiento de su nieto. Era igual a su padre, tan llevado a sus ideas, dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de mantener a lo que él consideraba importante a su lado. Esa forma de pensar tan honesta y fuerte fue lo que lo llevó a estar en la cúspide de la gloria, pero también fue lo que lo condujo a su muerte. Y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso nuevamente._

— _No harás nada de eso —dijo con firmeza el Comandante de los espíritus. Rikuo le iba a protestar pero no pudo, ya que cuando se volteó su abuelo ya no se encontraba ahí; sino que todo lo contrario, estaba a espaldas de él. Y sin previo aviso lo golpeó con la vaina de su espada, directamente en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente—. Si tanto la quieres de vuelta, ¡lucha por ello! –dijo guardando su espada en el Obi de su kimono– ¡Sht! Menudo nieto que tengo –chasqueó la lengua en señal de desagrado mientras caminaba hacía su habitación. Cerró la puerta de golpe y no se volvió a ver durante la fría noche._

— Después de eso kurotabou lo trajo inconciente a su habitación y a dormido toda la noche – finalizó Kejoro enfatizando en lo ultimo, ya que realmente era toda una novedad hoy en día que el Joven Amo durmiera toda la noche.

Rikuo poco a poco comenzó a hacer memoria respecto a lo que Kejoro le había contado. Si, ahora recordaba bien. Recordaba perfectamente cómo su abuelo lo había golpeado. Se tocó la cabeza y encontró un gran chichón en ella. Se quejó, se le había pasado la mano al viejo ese.

— Kejoro —llamó demandante el Tercero, haciendo que esta lo mirase desconcertada—. ¿El viejo sigue en su habitación? —preguntó con un tono un tanto impropio de él. Asombrada por el repentino cambio de personalidad que tuvo su Amo sólo pudo asistir. Se quedó ahí viendo como el castaño salía de la habitación.

Se levantó del umbral de la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina todavía perpleja. Habría jurado que su Amo por un momento pasó a su forma nocturna. Negó con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, era pleno día, eso era imposible.

El chico caminó hasta la habitación de su abuelo. Cuando llegó entró abriendo la puerta de golpe; lo primero que vio fue al anciano viendo televisión con una taza de te a su lado.

— ¿Aprendiste a hacer té, viejo? –preguntó divertido el castaño riéndose socarronamente ante la escena, ya que sabía perfectamente que al igual que él, su abuelo no tenia ni la más minima idea de cómo hacer una simple taza de té, o nada que tenga que ver con labores domesticas.

Nurarihyon lo observó de arriba abajo, intentando buscar algo diferente en él. No, no había nada distinto además de su arrogante voz. Se rió para sus adentros, el chico lo hacía apropósito.

— Lo hiso Wakana —dijo mirándolo divertido mientras tomaba la taza de té y bebía un sorbo.

— Nunca te ha gustado el té que hace mi madre —afirmó el chico entrando a la habitación al tiempo que cerraba la puerta en el proceso. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se sentó frente a su abuelo, tapando la pantalla del televisor.

— Bueno, no me queda de otra —suspiró el anciano un tanto molesto por que su nieto le impedía ver la televisión. Lo miró unos segundos a los ojos. El chico tenía una mirada asesina marcada perfectamente en su rostro, esta decía claramente "Maldito vejestorio, tráela de regreso". El Comandante negó con la cabeza, no iba a acceder a las demandas del menor tan fácilmente. Esto sólo sacó un gruñido por parte del castaño—. Para tener sólo diecisiete años eres bastante altanero —comentó volviendo a tomar de su té.

— Me seguiré comportando así hasta que Tsurara vuelva a la casa —sentenció el Joven Comandante cruzándose de brazos.

— No volverá a menos que todos aquí cambien su holgazana actitud —contraataco el Nura, viendo como su nieto comenzaba a emanar un aura oscura.

El chico se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, molesto por la negativa de su abuelo.

— Bueno —dijo con una voz arrogante y tenebrosa—, entonces tendrás que soportarme – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con brusquedad.

Nurarihyon bufó y se dispuso a poner nuevamente la atención al televisor. No estaba de ánimos para soportar a un adolescente con cambios de personalidad. Se rió por lo bajo recordando cuando Rihan también pasó por eso; recordó igual que las dos únicas mujeres de su vida lo defendían como si las suyas dependieran de ello.

Nunca entendió el por qué lo defendían tanto, ¡si era horrible!

— _¡Rihan! ¡Rihan, vuelve acá! —gritaba un hombre alto y esbelto, de larga cabellera rubia y mirada dorada, corriendo detrás de un joven de cabellera negra y poseedor de la misma mirada dorada._

— _¡No soy tan __estupido__, viejo! ¡Si vuelvo de seguro me golpearas! —dijo el pelinegro corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo, buscando algún escape para que su padre no lo atrapara._

— _¡Es lo menos que te mereces mocoso! –corrió aún más rápido para poder alcanzarlo, estaba a sólo un par de metros de distancia. ¡He, ya lo tenía donde quería!_

_Rihan, ya con una notable expresión de desesperación, comenzó a buscar cualquier rostro que le fuera familiar, ¡cualquiera! Hasta que lo encontró. En un río se encontraba una mujer de larga cabellera negra con rayos de color púrpura, hincada a sus orillas lavando ropa. Las puntas de su blanco kimono estaban húmedas por que varias veces tuvo que meter sus blancas y tersas piernas al agua. El pelinegro sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacía ella._

— _¡Setsura-san! —gritó el futuro Comandante de los youkais corriendo a su encuentro. La mujer se giró y lo miró confundida pero aún así le dedico una cálida sonrisa._

— _Rihan, pero qué-… —la Yuki Onna no pudo terminar la frase por que el chico se le lanzó a los brazos sin previo aviso. Un poco desconcertada le devolvió el abrazo— ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó acariciándole su desordenada cabellera. No le tuvo que responder, pues cuando alzo la vista y vio al Comandante frente a ellos entendió más o menos por dónde iba el embrollo— ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó un tanto molesta al rubio que tenía en frente suyo._

_- ¿Perdón? Yo no le hecho nada… aún —dijo molesto el ayakashi mirando a la Yuki Onna de manera penetrante por defender al causante de su mal humor, ¡se supone que es su guardiana, debería estar defendiéndolo a él, no al __tarado__ que tenía por hijo!_

— _¿Ayakashi-sama? —el Nura de extravagante cabellera rubia se volteo inmediatamente al reconocer la voz. Era su esposa— ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la mujer con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, pero cuando vio a su "inocente" hijo en los brazos de la que se podría llamar su segunda madre, su sonrisa desapareció— ¡Pero que le pasó? –gritó horrorizada al ver a su hijo en ese estado._

— _Pregúntale al Comandante –sugirió la Yuki Onna observándolo fijamente, sin desatender a Rihan por supuesto._

_Las miradas doradas y rubí del Amo y subordinado chocaron por un momento, mientras qué el pelinegro sonreía triunfante en los brazos de la mujer de cabello negro. Eso casi hiso que Nurarihyon estallará pero se contuvo, ya que Yohime también estaba ahí; y está sí que era de temer cuando se enojaba, aunque Setsura tampoco se quedaba atrás. Era más que obvio, él no podía hacer nada si las dos estaban en su contra._

— _Ayakashi-sama… —susurró con voz de ultratumba la mujer de grandes orbes castaños. El ayakashi tragó saliva con temor. No podía negarlo, le temía en demencia a su mujer— Le he dicho muchas veces qué Rihan aún es un niño, ¡no sabe lo que hace! –le gritó molesta _

— _¿Un niño? ¡Por favor, es más maduro que toda la casa principal junta! ¡No me vengan con lo de "niño" a estas alturas del partido! —pensó de forma arrogante e indignada el Comandante Supremo de todos los espíritus._

_Es que sencillamente Rihan era insoportable en algunas ocasiones. No, más bien, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, a tal punto de querer golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas… y a veces lo hacía muy orgulloso. Incluso había pensado hasta tirarlo de un acantilado, pero desistió de esa idea ya que como su hijo era un hanyou, es decir, mitad ayakashi y mitad humano, seguramente no sufriría mucho daño._

_Mientras tenía esos pensamientos horribles sobre su hijo, la Yuki Onna y la princesa humana siguieron regañándolo sin que estas supieran que no eran escuchadas en lo más mínimo. Lo único en la mente de Nurarihyon era la cara del pelinegro sonriendo de oreja a oreja y mirándolo con esos penetrantes ojos dorados con la expresión "Te gané viejo". Si, su hijo habrá ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra…_

El Comandante re rió a viva piel. A pesar de todo, esos fueron gratos momentos y daría cualquier cosa por volverlos a vivir.

— ¿Comandante? —preguntó una voz aguda y cantarina a su lado. El ahora ya anciano ayakashi se volteó para mirar al dueño de la voz, sonrío a medias cuando supo de quien era.

— ¿Has estado aquí desde el principio? —preguntó el Nura volviendo a su faceta relajada y calma aún bebiendo el poco té que le quedaba.

— No, de hecho, espere a que Rikuo-sama saliera de la habitación para yo poder entrar — respondió un tanto apenada la persona que se encontraba situada al lado del Comandante.

— Ya veo —dijo de manera casual, intentando, por enésima vez, ponerle atención al televisor.

La persona se quedó a su lado un rato más, observando como al Nura le brillaban los ojos cada vez que pasaba algo en el programa que estaban dando a esa hora en la mañana; ciertamente, ¿qué tenía de especial ver televisión?

El Tercero se aseó y se vistió de manera casual, no tenía clases los sábados; por lo que podía salir un rato a caminar y respirar un poco de aire fuera de la Casa Principal para despejar su mente un rato.

La verdad era que no quería estar en la casa, de alguna manera, ya no era lo mismo y él sabía bien por qué no lo era. Tsurara no estaba ahí.

Todo le recordaba a Tsurara, los pasillos, las habitaciones, la cocina, todo; incluso él mismo, todos los momentos que la tuvo a su lado, cuando se miraba las manos, todas las veces que la tuvo en sus brazos…

Aunque solo había pasado una noche, acompañada de un par de horas, desde que se fue. Pero para él era como un año y un par de meses. Sinceramente le hacía falta. En realidad él siempre pensó que la pelinegra era muy exagerada, pero le agradaba que siempre estuviera preocupada por él. También era la que siempre estaba informada de todo, y todos los días lo ponía al día; era la que le daba una gran sonrisa en las mañanas y aún que fuera un día en el cual la tristeza paseaba libremente por las calles, la sonrisa que esta le dedicaba día a día hacia de esos días un grato momento. Y ahora que ya no estaba con él se volverían grises nuevamente.

Caminó un tiempo sin rumbo hasta que llegó a un solitario parque y se recostó en el pasto. Este fue arrullado por los grandes árboles, los cuales le brindaban una reconfortante brisa y sombra. Discutió consigo mismo lo que se suponía debía hacer ahora. Bueno, primero que nada tendría una excusa creíble para sus amigos; tenía que ser algo muy bueno que cubriera la ausencia de Tsurara. En realidad no era tan difícil, siempre las inventaba, por lo que no habría gran problema.

La gran problemática aquí seria qué iban a hacer él y los de la Casa Principal. Sería complicado sin ella ahora… no serían capaces; si con suerte están bien en esos momentos. Todo eso fue porque la Yuki Onna, antes de marcharse, había dejado todo listo para un par de días. Pero, ¿y después de eso qué? Tendrían que aprender por las buenas o por las malas a hacer las cosas.

El castaño bufó derrotado, no tenía alternativa, tendría que aprender a hacer auto dependiente. Él lo haría, no importa si era en contra de su voluntad, ya que prácticamente lo están obligando a hacerlo, él lo haría de todas formas.

— Lo haré por ti, Tsurara —susurró al aire, como si la chica fuera capaz de oírlo realmente a pesar de la distancia.

Lo qué el Tercero no sabía es que alguien lo observaba desde las sombras al otro lado del parque. Verificando todos sus movimientos al pie de la letra.

— Rikuo-sama… —susurró una mujer de larga cabellera negra, la cual estaba apoyada en un árbol de cerezo que desprendía sus pétalos de vez en cuando. Su cabello danzaba junto con el viento en un vaivén hermoso y perfecto—, espero que me perdoné —fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar y dejar al castaño sólo nuevamente.

_**/0/**_

(1)** Furisode**: Es un Kimono de soltera, este generalmente tiene las mangas largas, hasta el suelo. Dando a conocer que estas lista para tener pareja (Después de que supe esto...me di cuenta de que Tsurara siempre lo usa).

_Al fin pude actualizar!, después de estar una semana llena de pruebas por fin pude continuar. Siento mucho la demora, en verdad que si u_u_

_Espero que les haya gustado, este fic nunca ha sido programado para ser muy largo, por lo que le quedan pocos capítulos, tal vez unos dos más, lo más probable. Por lo que este se podría decir es el antepenúltimo capitulo antes del final xP_

_Si quieren comentar o decirme algo se los agradecería un montón que me lo dejaran en un reviews ^^_

_Como siempre, suki90muchas gracias por ayudarme con las correcciones. y A Marion (K-mi) por ayudarme también con las correcciones.. OH!. ¿Qué haría sin ustedes dos? xD_

_Muchas gracias por leer!,_

_Espero actualizar pronto el siguiente capitulo_


	4. Mensaje

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Hiroshi Shiibashi.

**¿Qué haría Rikuo sin Tsurara?**

**Capítulo cuatro.**

— ¡Joven Amo! –gritaba Kubinashi desesperado buscando a su Señor. No lo podía encontrar en ningún lado, ya iba a entrar en pánico cuando al fin lo encontró.

Como era de noche no estaba seguro si era él o no, pero habiéndose acercado un poco más pudo darse cuenta de que efectivamente era él; el youkai sin cuello se río un poco al ver lo que su Amo hacía. Estaba, muy concentrado, intentando quitarle una mancha a su blusa, restregándola con fuerza.

— ¡Maldita… cosa que no…quiere salir! —gruñó entrecortadamente el Tercero restregándola con mas fuerza hasta el punto de casi romperla.

— Joven Amo… —dijo Kubinashi con una gotita en su cabeza por la poca paciencia que tenía su Señor. Bueno, últimamente, en comparación a otros días, había estado bastante más calmado, así que no se podía quejar.

- Yo, Kubinashi – dijo el peliblanco volteándose para poder verlo, soltando por fin la blusa, la cual había estado sufriendo bastante por los maltratos de su dueño. Al fin podría descansar un rato, no era que usara a Kubinashi para dejar su labor; bueno, en realidad si lo era pero después volvería a lo que estaba—. ¿Por qué me llamabas? –preguntó acomodándose su yukata negra, la cual estaba toda empapada ya que al muy torpe se le cayó la cubeta de agua encima, haciendo que su atuendo se le ciñera al cuerpo; marcando sus trabajados pectorales y sus fuertes brazos. Cualquier chica se desmayaría y gritaría al ver una imagen tan provocativa de un hombre con tal atractivo.

— Ya llegó —dijo el rubio simplemente mientras alzaba una carta. El chico de mirada rubí ni lo pensó dos veces y se la quitó de las manos, abriéndola con desesperación.

El Tercero sonrió cálidamente, era una carta de Tsurara. Si bien no era la primera que recibía, esta última era muy especial ya que ese día se cumplía un mes desde que Tsurara abandonó la casa. Otra razón para ser especial era que está había tardado en llegar, hacía varios días atrás que no recibía nada de su guardiana. Eso le molestó un poco pues comenzó a pensar que ella le escribía cuando se le daba su regalada gana, cuando él sabía que eso no era así.

Y le daba vergüenza admitirlo pero, un día sin una carta de ella y se ponía histérico, comenzando a especular cosas, mil y un teorías del por qué no había escrito algo.

Se erigió a las pequeñas escaleras que la Casa Principal tenía y se sentó en los peldaños, acomodándose para poder leerla con tranquilidad.

"_Rikuo-sama._

_¡Muy buenos días! O buenas noches. No sé en qué momento le llegue esta carta, ¡tal vez incluso llegue en la tarde!"_

El peliblanco río por eso, siempre diciendo buenos días y buenas noches, incluso en las cartas, sinceramente la Yuki Onna era especial.

"_Debe de estar trabajando duro, como de costumbre. Me encantaría poder estar a su lado para poder ayudarlo, aunque sea en las cosas de la escuela"._

— _A mi también me encantaría —_prensó Rikuo suspirando con nostalgia.

"_Ahora deben estar en temporada de invierno, ¿no es así? Acá también lo es, la primera nevada fue hermosa… ¡Debió haberla visto! Realmente fue un espectáculo muy grato y hermoso, espero a usted también le haya gustado"._

El chico también la había apreciado y la había encontrado maravillosa. No supo si la apreció de la misma forma que la pelinegra, o si fue el mismo día ya que tampoco sabía en dónde estaba; ni su abuelo ni ella misma le han querido decir y eso le molestaba un poco… pero ya que, mientras siguiera en contacto con ella todo estaba bien. Prosiguió a continuar la lectura.

"_Rikuo-sama, usted sabe mejor que nadie que yo, Tsurara, pase lo que pase, en la época que sea, en el momento que sea, en el lugar que sea, siempre estará a su lado"._

Rikuo se sorprendió un poco en las ultimas palabras que estaban escritas.

"_En mi siempre encontrará un hombro en el cuál apoyarse cuando este triste, unos brazos que lo puedan abrazar y consolar en sus momentos de impotencia y pena. Siempre, Rikuo-sama, siempre…"_

Sonrío socarronamente, como le hubiera gustado que su guardiana estuviera a su lado en ese preciso instante para poder poner en marcha de inmediato la maravillosa proposición de la pelinegra, y estaba seguro de que la pelinegra no se negaría a darle un abrazo.

Un poco entusiasmado con el tema, el Tercero se guardó la carta en la manga de su yukata y se encaminó a terminar de lavar la molesta ropa; no sabía cómo Tsurara podía hacerlo siempre con una deslumbrante sonrisa en la cara. En realidad, las mujeres sí que eran unos especímenes extraños, y se aventuraba a pensar que las Yuki Onna lo eran aún más; y por alguna extraña razón le gustaba eso, ya que le llamaba la atención esa única y peculiar cualidad, más si las poseía ella.

Después de exquisitas y reconfortantes horas de oscuridad, el amanecer se hiso presente, aclarando las nubes y alzando al sol en todo su esplendor; logrando que el joven Nura se levantara de la comodidad de su futón. En realidad, ya estaba despierto desde mucho antes, se había acostumbrado a levantarse minutos antes de que el cielo comenzara a aclararse, pero la pereza como siempre le impedía levantarse hasta que el cielo comenzara a aclararse.

Se dio una ducha rápida para después colocarse su uniforme escolar; el cual, gracias a todos los espíritus, se alcanzó a secar en el transcurso de la noche. Tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a la escuela, y antes de salir completamente de la Casa Principal vio como es que los youkai preparaban las cosas para empezar el día. Kejoro preparaba el desayuno; Kurotabo y Aotabou ayudaba en la albañilería; Kubinashi hacía de todo un poco. Realmente era digno de admiración, todos estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo por mantener el orden.

Y si que les estaba dando resultado trabajar en equipo. No lo hacían todo tan perfecto como lo hacía su guardiana, pero por lo menos lo intentaban.

Comenzó a recordar los primeros días de lo que él creía seria el infierno. Su madre rompía los platos una y otra vez, y Kejoro incendiaba la cocina de vez en cuando. Ah, también aquella vez que Aotabou, en compañía de Kappa, rompieron el tejado de la estancia; eso si que fue un caos total. Y lo peor era que su abuelo lo mando a él a arreglarlo, ¡estuvo todo el desquiciado día y toda la maldita noche clavando! Sus manos no podían haber quedado en peor estado, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendieron a cómo hacer las cosas bien, de mala forma, pero al fin y al cabo aprendieron.

En ese aspecto, su abuelo hizo bien en alejar a Tsurara de su lado, comprendió lo importante que era valerse por sí sólo, además de lo satisfactorio que se siente saber qué hiciste algo por ti mismo, y que lo hiciste bien.

Llegando a la escuela se dirigió a su respectiva aula y se acomodó en su pupitre, adquiriendo una pose la cual le permitiera leer tranquilamente la carta de Yuki Onna nuevamente.

— ¿Es otra carta de Oikawa-san la que tienes en las manos? –le pregunto al oído una voz notablemente divertida por el acto del castaño. Este se sobresaltó y volteó a ver quién era el que lo había descubierto. Maki estaba con las manos en las caderas y con el mentón bien en alto, mirándolo con notables aires de superioridad– Ne, Rikuo-kun, ¿es así, no? –volvió a preguntar ella riéndose del muchacho que ahora estaba con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas.

— Eh, si… pero n-no es lo que crees en absoluto –dijo este volteando hacia la ventana para calmarse un poco y poder bajar el ardor de sus mejillas. Ya habiendo hecho eso volvió a mirar a su voluptuosa amiga que esta estaba acompañada por Tori. Bueno, ella no lo molestaba como la rubia y agradecía eso. Tener a una chica molestándolo y fisgoneándolo todos los días por su relación con Tsurara no era muy de su agrado, y si apenas podía con una, menos iba a poder con dos.

A un costado, Ienaga Kana veía la escena un poco molesta, le hubiera encantado que el chico se hubiera sonrojado por un comentario sobre ella, pero no, él sólo se sonrojaba cuando se trataba de la Oikawa esa. Realmente le irritaba esa chica, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que le encontraban. Cierto era que era muy bella, no lo podía negar, tenía una cara horriblemente proporcionada, demasiado para ser de este mundo; un cabello largo y sedoso, de un color único; y un cuerpo que cualquier chica daría lo que fuera con tal de tener uno igual, pero ¿y qué con eso? Ella sabía que tampoco se quedaba atrás y no tenía nada que envidiarle a la pelinegra, se tenía mucha confianza al respecto.

Aunque lo que le molestaba un poco es que era más que obvio que la chica tenía una relación cercana con su amigo. Sin embargo, ella también lo tenía, es decir, era su amiga de la infancia, lo conocía desde hace años, pero al parecer la chica de orbes azules lo conocía mejor que ella. Eso la ponía con un humor de los mil demonios, nunca le iba a perdonar que ella supiera más de Rikuo-kun. Y lo más importante de todo, es que se le notaba demasiado que al castaño le gustaba, la incógnita era:

¿Rikuo-kun sentirá lo mismo por Oikawa-san?

Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así, y si lo era, el chico no se había dado cuenta todavía. Que idiota de su parte, cada poro de su piel emanaba una esencia especial cuando la pelinegra se encontraba a su lado, y en los últimos tres años se había vuelto mucho peor. Pero no importaba, mientras no se diera cuenta todo estaba bien, ya que así aprovecharía para poder hacer su movida. No se lo iba a deja tan fácil a esa chica, ella sería quien triunfaría al final de la historia.

— Bueno, bueno –habló un chico de sedosa negra cabellera a las chicas que seguían molestando al Nura, lo que hiso que también sacara de sus pensamientos a la castaña–. Dejen eso para después, ¡ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer! –reclamó pasando sus manos por su cabello, sonriendo con elocuencia.

— Ah, cierto –dijo Tori acaparando la atención de los demás. La chica de moño se llevó un dedo a la boca, dudosa de lo que iba a decir–, te refieres a lo de esta noche, ¿no es así, Kiyotsugu-kun? preguntó ésta inclinando un poco su cabeza. El aludido solo dio unas carcajadas bañadas en grandeza, dirigida hacia el mismo.

— ¿Lo de esta noche? –el castaño estaba completamente perdido, ¿qué iba a pasar esta noche? Estaba tan ensimismado respecto a lo de la Casa Principal y su guardiana que no le había prestado atención a su grupo de amigos en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera a la castaña de orbes color Avellaneda; se suponía que era su mejor amiga y no le prestó atención en las últimas semanas. Miro a kiyotsugu a los ojos, buscando una respuesta— ¿Qué va a pasar esta noche? – preguntó un poco sombrío

El pelinegro sonrío con malicia– Si se nota que pones atención, Nura-kun –el sarcasmo era notable en su voz–. ¡Hoy vamos a ir a cazar youkais! – sentenció con una expresión decisiva en su rostro.

Rikuo bajó la mirada, suspirando entre divertido y molesto. Realmente el chico estaba obsesionado con los youkais, siempre haciendo las mismas desfachatadas, buscándolos, anhelándolos. Sin lugar a dudas esa expedición podía ser peligrosa, definitivamente tenía que ir con ellos por cualquier percance que pudiera suceder.

— Rikuo-kun, ¿vas a ir también, no? — preguntó la castaña suplicándole con la mirada que asistiera. Le temía en demencia a todo lo que tuviera que ver con youkais, pero ya les había dicho a Tori y a Maki que asistiría; sin embargo, si el chico iba, podría estar mucho más tranquila.

El Tercero entendió la mirada, la comprendió a la perfección. Sabía que su amiga le temía a los youkais, en su interior río con ironía, si tan solo supiera que él es el mismísimo Comandante de los seres que ella tanto teme de seguro le da un paro cardíaco.

— Seguro – musitó este. No podía dejar a ninguno de sus amigos sin compañía esa noche, mejor dicho, sin protección esa noche, podía pasar cualquier cosa y no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Kana sonrío victoriosa, era la primera vez en muchos años que se le presentaba una oportunidad como la de ahora. En la noche, a solas con su mejor amigo, el cual le comenzó a atraer a medida que este empezó a cambiar sus rasgos a través de los años. Verlo con una sonrisa fisgona, coqueta, fetiche, seductora; con una mirada enigmática, felina, penetrante, con rasgos más afilados, más finos… todo le recordaba a ese ayakashi de cabellos blanquecinos que ella tanto admiraba, le gustaba. Y lo mejor de la noche sería que Oikawa-san no estaría ahí, ¿qué mejor oportunidad para mover la primera pieza que esa?

— Bien, entonces esta dicho… ¡Esta noche vamos a tener finalmente a un youkai en nuestras manos! –gritó eufórico el pelinegro, tenía la mirada perdida en quien sabe qué cosa, imaginando todo lo que podría hacer con un youkai entre sus manos. A todos alrededor les dio miedo verlo, y fue inevitable que se alejaran de él.

Después de que decidieran en donde se juntarían, cada uno se dirigió a su asiento para poder comenzar las clases. Las horas pasaron y siguieron pasando; y después de muchos intentos, Rikuo se rindió en intentar ponerle atención a la clase. Nuevamente no podía dejar de pensar en su guardiana, sencillamente le era imposible no hacerlo, la quería con él aquí y ahora. Por mucho que se metiera en la cabeza que con unas simples cartas estaría conforme, él sabía bien que no era así.

¡La necesitaba! ¡La añoraba cada segundo que pasaba! No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder seguir esta farsa que el mismo se infringió, ignoraba cuánto tiempo más iba a poder contenerse. Ya no podía soportarlo un solo día más, si no la veía aunque sea un par de segundos se volvería loco; bueno, ya era todo un desquiciado con el tema, pero se volvería peor.

— ¿_Tienes alguna idea de por qué te sientes así?_ – le interrogó su lado youkai en el interior de su cabeza. El castaño se sorprendió por su intromisión en sus pensamientos, casi nunca lo hacía.

— Es porque la extraño –le respondió mentalmente, aunque sabía que la respuesta no era para nada satisfactoria, ni siquiera para él mismo.

— _¿Sólo por eso?_ –preguntó el peliblanco un poco molesto. ¿Porque la quería? Eso era muy sencillo, insuficiente, no era una respuesta verdadera y eso le fastidiaba; a él no le agradaba que le dijeran sólo una parte del todo.

El de mirada marrón se lo quedó viendo confundido. ¿Sólo por eso? Honestamente no lo era, pero no podía, así como si nada, decirle a su lado youkai que tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

— _Claro que puedes hacerlo, lo estás haciendo en este mismo instante de hecho_ – dijo el joven ayakashi torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Deja de espiar mis pensamientos! –le molestaba que lo hiciera, su lado youkai lo sabía pero aún así lo hacía. El youkai lo observó divertido, y le causó más gracia cuando el castaño le dedicó un gruñido de reproche. Realmente estaba molesto.

— _Ya, ya, está bien, dejaré de hacerlo_ –dijo el chico de mirada rubí con voz sincera, eso que el castaño se relajo un poco–. _Te voy a dejar tranquilo, pero antes_… –se acercó a su otro yo hasta el punto de quedar frente a frente–, _quiero que pienses bien en la respuesta que me vas a dar respecto a la pregunta que te hice _–dice finalmente, dando la conversación por terminada.

— ¡Ah, espera! ¡Qué hay de ti! — gritó su yo humano intentando detener a su lado youkai, sin éxito; sólo escuchaba una risa fisgona en el vacío de su mente, acompañada de unas palabras que lo dejaron tan confundido como jamás lo había estado antes.

"Yo _ya encontré la respuesta hace tiempo. Te la haré saber cuando tú la encuentres también_"

Cuando las clases llegaron a su fin se despidió de sus amigos totalmente ausente. Su otro yo lo había dejado con un embrollo en su mente como nunca antes. Parecía un muerto viviente caminando por las calles de vuelta a su hogar.

Si él ya sabía la respuesta… entonces significaba que él también debía saberla ya de cierta manera; después de todo eran la misma persona, con personalidades y apariencia distintas, pero aún así lo eran.

Entonces… ¿por qué rayos no sabía la respuesta a su pregunta? Porque sí, él extrañaba a Tsurara, demasiado pero… ¿era sólo porque era una amiga cercana? ¿Una especie de hermana, una aliada irremplazable? ¿O las sensaciones que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ella se debían a otra cosa? Si, era lo más probable.

Le enfermaba, no podía ser posible que fuera por otra cosa, aunque algo dentro de él estaba feliz de que se sintiera así por otra cosa… algo más fuerte que sólo amistad, más fuerte que sólo cariño. Ante esos últimos pensamientos llegó a una conclusión, una que tenía probabilidades muy altas de ser verdad.

Podría ser que él, que estuviera…

— Joven Amo, ¿le sucede algo? —preguntó cierto cuervo al ver a su Señor parado en la entrada de la mansión, ensimismado en sus pensamientos— ¿Joven Amo? –volvió a preguntar

— ¿Eh? –el castaño pestañeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que ya había llegado a casa. Sus pensamientos lo habían mantenido totalmente ocupado en el trayecto que, de no ser porque se sabía el camino de regreso a casa de memoria, seguramente se hubiera dirigido a cualquier otro lugar hasta terminar en una zona que no conociera— Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención Karasu-Tengu —se disculpó, sonriendo con torpeza

— Oh, no se preocupe Señor –dijo el cuervo amablemente, desplegando sus alas para alejarse de su lado y entrar a la habitación del comandante.

El joven heredero del Clan Nura descansó unos minutos en su habitación antes de preparar su bolso para ir al parque a reunirse con su grupo de amigos. Todavía faltaban un par de horas para el anochecer, si se iba antes iba a poder estar más tiempo en su forma de día y verificar todo desde más cerca; ya que cuando llegara la noche, no tendría más opción que ocultarse de ellos y vigilarlos desde la distancia. Si, era mejor darse prisa. Se cambió de ropa, tomó su bolso y partió.

En el camino, el castaño se percató de que el sol estaba descendiendo bastante más rápido de lo que lo solía hacer, maldijo por lo bajo. El día no estaba de su lado hoy, si seguía así no iba a poder llegar antes del anochecer.

Recorrió a paso veloz un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un parque cercano, ahí empezó a buscar con la mirada a sus compañeros hasta que encontró a un grupo de personas cerca de unos columpios, eran ellos. Caminó un par de pasos hasta llegar a ellos.

— ¡Nura-kun, llegas justo a tiempo, ya íbamos a empezar sin ti! –exclamó en toda su gloria el pelinegro del grupo, quien era el líder de su grupo de investigación.

— Hey, ¿no falta Shima? –preguntó Maki con las manos en las caderas, extrañada de que el rubio no estuviera con ellos

— Lo llamé y me dijo que no podría venir –respondió el pelinegro apresuradamente; estaba ansioso, ya no podía esperar más, quería comenzar de una buena vez, y las seguidas interrupciones de sus compañeros no ayudaban para nada –. De acuerdo, basta ya de perder tanto tiempo, ¡empecemos de una vez! – dijo ya sin más comenzando a caminar seguido por los demás.

Rikuo estaba inquieto, los minutos avanzaban y el cielo cada vez estaba más rojizo. No iba a poder durar mucho tiempo más, estaba seguro, tendría que inventar una escusa para poder irse sin que sospecharan ni se preocuparan tampoco.

La castaña que iba a su lado se dio cuenta de su inquietud al ver como el chico miraba el cielo y su reloj de tanto en tanto. Alarmada, le tocó el hombro con su mano, llamando la atención del chico que por culpa de ese toque detuvo su andar junto a ella, quedándose alejados del grupo que continuaba avanzando.

— Rikuo-kun, ¿sucede algo? –preguntó la chica de orbes color avellana mirándolo a los ojos; cierto era que de verdad estaba preocupada por el chico por su extraña actitud, pero también estaba moviendo las manecillas del reloj a su favor, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de tenerlo junto a ella, más aún en un momento así. Al ver que el chico no le estaba prestando atención, se acercó más a él para volver a preguntarle, pero no pudo completar el acto pues un extraño ruido los alarmó— ¿Qué... qué fue eso? –se volteó en la dirección de donde venía el extraño sonido que no cesaba. En su interior se río crédulamente, era imposible que un youkai se le apareciera en este preciso momento.

El Nura entrecerró la mirada, no estaba equivocado. Justo cuando la chica le había hablado sintió una extraña presencia proveniente de un callejón obscuro que tenían frente a ellos, lo inquietó un poco pues no estaba seguro si eran youkais o no, pero cuando sintió el ruido lo confirmó. ¡Tenía que pasar algo así junto en este momento!

— Mantente detrás de mí – dijo el castaño posesionándose delante de la chica, la cual ahora estaba temblando de terror–. Me molesta cuando se ocultan – su voz sonó tan amenazante, que hasta a la castaña le dio miedo el tono de voz usado, haciendo que se alejara de él.

— ¡Oh! Mis disculpas – dijo un hombre saliendo de las sombras con un camino de sangre. La chica de mirada avellana no podía estar más asustada, intentó gritar, pero ni la voz se atrevía a salir. Rikuo se enfureció cuando vio lo que el hombre tenía en sus manos, era una persona, toda esa sangre derramada alrededor del hombre provenían de humanos. El youkai sonrío fisgón al ver la ira que emanaba el castaño–. Veo que no me temes, ¿sabes lo que soy verdad? Comúnmente los humanos se aterrorizan cuando me ven, así como lo está haciendo tu acompañante en este momento –dijo fijando su mirada azul chispeante en ella–. Me gusta esa expresión, así es más satisfactorio cuando los mato y me los devoro –comentó, sonriendo aún más cuando ve la cara de horror de la castaña.

— Los youkais como tú son basura –dijo el Nura al tiempo que comenzaba a cambiar, su cabello creció y formó una peculiar cabellera blanquecina, sus ojos se afilaron y se volvieron rubíes; se volvió más alto y un haori azul apareció en sus hombros acompañado de una espada en sus manos. Había cambiado a su forma nocturna al fin–, y yo no soporto la basura –su voz era mucho más grave que antes, era hechizante, autoritaria, digna del líder de todos los youkai.

Kana no tenía palabras para describir lo que estaba presenciando, su mejor amigo se acababa de transformar en el ayakashi que siempre la rescataba. No podía ser posible, tenía que estar soñando.

— Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Fascinante, realmente fascinante –dijo el youkai pasando sus manos por su largo cabello dorado, riéndose burlonamente–. Mostrar tu verdadera forma no bastará para deshacerte de mí –dijo soltando al cadáver que tenía entre sus manos y comenzando a caminar hacía el joven ayakashi, el cual se puso en guardia inmediatamente–. Oh, ya sé quién eres –dijo malicioso al compás de su meticuloso avance hacia el peliblanco–. Los Nura son los únicos capaces de dar su vida por un humano…–las uñas de sus manos comenzaron a crecer hasta llegar al piso, formando finas y letales cuchillas–. Realmente detesto tu Clan – y sin más lo atacó preciso y directo.

Rikuo, haciendo uso de su miedo, pudo lograr esquivar el voraz ataque del youkai, lo que hiso que este se asombrara al ver que no había cortado al chico en realidad, sino que lo que sus uñas atravesaron era en realidad una ilusión del joven líder.

— Mira nada más, parece que tenemos sentimientos encontrados respecto a esto –respondió el Nura dándole a su hombro pequeñas palmaditas con su espada–. Yo también te detesto – no había ni una sonrisa socarrona y fetiche en su rostro, sólo sus llameantes ojos que demostraban todo su enojo y molestia. Volvió a empuñar a Nenekirimaru entre sus manos y atacó sin chistar, pero para su mala suerte el hombre de cabellera dorada lo esquivó, con dificultad, pero lo hiso.

El youkai tuvo miedo por unos segundos, el chico era fuerte… y no podría esquivar sus ataques para siempre; si con suerte pudo con el primero. Se volteó y miro a la chica humana, la cual había sido una espectadora de la lucha entre los dos youkai. Estaba confundida y aterrada, sollozando de vez en cuando; ¡eso era! El Tercero estaba protegiendo a la humana, si la usaba como amenaza… de seguro podría escapar.

Sin perder ningún segundo se encaminó hacia ella, listo para tomarla como rehén. El peliblanco de dio cuenta demasiado tarde como para detenerlo; estaba a sólo segundos de tener a su amiga entre sus manos. En su confusión por su sorpresiva ineptitud, no se dio cuenta cuando la chica gritó al ver que el youkai se abalanzaba sobre ella flameante, y tampoco cuando este era congelado en su sitio.

¿Congelado en su sitio? ¿Con hielo? ¿Hielo?

El muchacho vio por un instante al youkai que ahora se encontraba congelado completamente, intentando descifrar qué demonios había sucedido hace sólo unos minutos. Pronto miró a Kana, estaba dispuesto a acercarse a ella y ayudarla, a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero por sobre todo a explicarle lo que acaba de presenciar hacía un rato.

Planeaba hacer todo esto antes de sentir una helada brisa a su alrededor; su alborotado cabello se meció con esta. Volteó rápidamente hacia la dirección de donde provenía tan helado viento y ahí pudo ver lo que él creía era su imaginación.

No podía ser posible, esto era una pesadilla. No… era todo lo contrario… ¡Era un sueño! ¡El mejor de todos!

Ahí, parada frente a él, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de kimono blanco. Su cabellera negra se mecía con el viento y su alucinante mirada dorada hipnotizaba en la oscuridad.

Rikuo tenía la sorpresa incrustada en su rostro. Sólo fue capaz de susurrar burdamente, casi como un mero augurio, una sola palabra — ¿Tsurara?

**Continuará…**

**/0/**

**A**_**quí Tsurara12012 **reportándose**!, **después de no se ya cuanto tiempo xD, disculpen mi demora en actualizar, pero la Divina inspiración nunca llegaba! o_ó, ya me estaba empezando a desesperar!. además de que tuve una agotadora semana de exámenes que me dejo muy mal animicamente xD_

_Este es el penúltimo capitulo, muchas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido mi historia, en especial a suki90 y lonelyathena *O*, las adoro a ambas, de verdad, muchas gracias por su apoyo!_

_Si el prox capitulo me sale demasiado largo, lo haré en dos partes ^^_

_no me odien por lo de Kana ¬¬ yo también la odio, pero necesitaba ponerla, porque quiero hacerla sufrir , muajajaja!_

_Bueno, si quieres opinar, decirme algo o cualquier cosa, se los agradecería si me lo dejaran en un Reviews ^^_

_nuevamente muchas gracias a todos!_

_nos vemos (espero actualizar pronto)_

_Bye Bye_

__Tsurara12012_*****_


	5. Nota del Autor

Hola a todos, aqui esta Tsurara12012

solo quería deicr que volví a subir todo el fic ya que me lo eliminaron u_U

no se que paso pero ya no estaba en el sistema, ni los documentos ni nada

asi que es por eso que escribo esto, para que no se sorprendan xP

estoy comenzando a escribir el ultimo capitulo...

asi que creo que en un tiempo más lo subiré

Bueno, era eso

Cuidanse todos

nos vemos

***~~Tsurara12012~~**


	6. estrategia, recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** **Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Hiroshi Shiibashi.**

**¿Qué haría Rikuo sin Tsurara?**

**Capítulo cinco.**

Las cabezas del Clan Nura estaban en una de las salas de reuniones fumando descaradamente de sus pipas, impregnándose en el opio, intercambiando miradas sospechosas; como si todos fueran parte de un vil plan.

Se encontraban discutiendo sobre lo acontecido hace ya poco más de dos noches. Cuando el Tercer Comandante del clan fue atacado por un youkai en plena presencia de humanos. Lo estaban buscando hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero todos sus intentos por capturarlo habían sido fallidos; más como se esperaba, el joven comandante acabó con él, aunque este no estuviera para nada orgulloso de su "supuesta hazaña". Y claro, ¿cómo iba a estar orgulloso de algo que él no hizo?

Rikuo cerró los ojos por unos segundos y se dispuso a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, esa en la cual se había reencontrado con la dama de hielo.

oOo

— _Tsurara —palabreó el peliblanco, anonadado por la presencia de su guardiana. Más que confundido o asombrado, estaba sumamente feliz, pero no era la típica felicidad que la gente comúnmente describe, o incluso los ayakashi; era una felicidad plena, una que ni mil palabras serian capaces de describir._

_La Yuki Onna lo ignoró con tanta precisión que hasta pareciera que esta era incapaz de verlo. Susurró unas palabras que Rikuo no pudo escuchar con exactitud; y luego, vió como su amiga de la infancia se desmoronaba en el suelo._

_Él rápidamente la acomodó en la pared para que no se desmoronara — ¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó intrigado el joven comandante. No lo dijo con autoridad, más bien era una petición._

_La muchacha de mirada dorada enarcó una ceja– No quiere que ella recuerde que fue casi asesinada por un youkai y que usted es el ayakashi que siempre la salva, ¿o si? —se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos, y con suma delicadeza de hincó al lado opuesto del de Rikuo—. Es mejor que crea que todo fue un sueño. Llévela a su casa, todo estará bien por la mañana —dijo dando el asunto por zanjado._

_Se levantó y dio un paso, pero no pudo avanzar más que eso ya que su protegido la tomó por las mangas de su furisode y la obligó a voltear hacía él, sujetándola de los hombros para que no intentara hacer nada para escabullirse de la situación._

_La mujer de orbes dorados no tuvo otra opción más que mirarlo a los ojos. Se tensó, él no le decía nada, sólo la miraba; y a pesar de que su postura era firme en sus ojos rubíes, los cuales siempre habían toques de rudeza, coquetería y honestidad, se encontraba únicamente la suplica, la resignación y... ¿la esperanza? Aunque claro, también había enojo y diversión en medio. Eran esas mezclas extrañas de emociones que hacían a su amo tan especial, y eso estuvo a punto de desquebrajar todo ese semblante duro y desinteresado que ella había mostrado desde que se encontró con él_

_El silencio se apoderó de la escena, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas al mecerse, el viento, los grillos, las cigarras y las sosegadas respiraciones de la pareja de ayakashi que se encontraba tumbada en el suelo con una humana durmiendo a su lado._

— _Tsurara – habló por fin el peliblanco capturando la atención de la Yuki onna – no creas que soy tonto – sus labios estaban apretados, era difícil saber si se estaba conteniendo de estallar de rabia e indignación o no – no creas que me tragaré la mascara de la chica dura, lamentablemente te conozco demasiado bien – acercó su rostro más al de ella haciendo que se sonrojase un poco – esta clase de cosas no funcionan conmigo._

_Y con esto, la chica suspiró derrotada y a la vez aliviada, a ella no le venía para nada hacerse la de chica coqueta y dura, ese era el papel que tenía su madre; y realmente, a Tsurara le faltaba mucha práctica para llegar a ser como ella._

— _Yo sé que no te fuiste al Norte –Tsurara se descolocó de lo dicho por su señor–. Lo he estado pensando durante todo este último mes en el que no has estado con nosotros, y en el que me has mandado tus cartas; todo esto es ridículo –dijo con un notable fastidio. El agarre que tenía sobre su guardiana se tenso un poco con esto–. Dime la verdad… ¿Qué demonios te dijo el abuelo como para que te fueras lejos de la casa principal, incluso lejos de tu territorio con la familia Arawashi? No me vengas con lo de los quehaceres y el trabajo en equipo, que eso no me lo trago._

_Ella negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, pero el acto iba más dirigido hacia ella misma que hacia su señor– Es-Esto es por su bien, Rikuo-sama –titubeó la Yuki Onna, evitando la mirada del joven ayakashi._

_El chico enarcó una ceja— ¿Mi propio bien? —¿qué diantres quería decir con eso? No sonaba como si se refiriera al mismo "por tu propio bien" que le dijo su abuelo al inicio de este calvario._

_La mujer de las nieves se levantó de improviso del suelo y lo miró horrorizada, sus caleidoscópicos orbes dorados brillaban en demasía por el intento de contener las lágrimas._

— _Perdóneme por esto, Riku-sama —Rikuo enarcó la ceja aún más, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar escuchó unas palabras dichas por la melodiosa voz de la pelinegra que él conocía bastante bien: "¡Noroi no Fubuki!". En pocos segundos, sus extremidades estaban pegadas al suelo por una prisión de hielo._

— _¡Pero qué…! —hizo fuerza en sus brazos y piernas y el hielo comenzó a desquebrajarse de a poco; ella no lo había pasmado al suelo, sólo lo inmovilizo. Cuando pudo liberar un brazo observó que Tsurara se alejaba a paso veloz del lugar— ¡Estupi-…! ¡Vuelve aquí! —gritó Rikuo, pero en respuesta sólo obtuvo cubitos de hielo en el sendero por el que se fue su, nuevamente desaparecida, compañera._

_Con un fuerte grito de frustración se liberó de las cadenas de hielo. Se levantó del húmedo pavimento y comenzó a caminar en un vaivén intranquilo, de aquí para allá, una y otra vez. En su campo visual se topó con la ahora estatua de hielo del youkai que lo había atacado anteriormente. Desenvainó su espada y sin chistar, de un sólo movimiento, la partió en dos… en un vano intento por calmarse_

_Miró a Kana, la cual se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño; la colocó entre sus brazos y a regañadientes comenzó su regreso a casa, divagando cosas in entendibles durante todo el camino._

oOo

Espiró suavemente por la nariz varias veces al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba las sienes, calmando la ira que sentía en ese momento por haber dejado que la mujer, que ahora ya no estaba seguro si la quería precisamente como su guardiana, se fuera de sus manos por segunda vez así como así… ¡Y de que manera! Eso lo hacía sentirse aún peor.

— "_Esto es…. frustrante"_ —dijo su lado humano con un tono notablemente molesto dentro de su mente

— _¡Ja! Ni lo menciones…_ – le respondió mentalmente el youkai, riéndose socarronamente.

Se discutieron varios temas en lo que quedaba de la reunión, pero Rikuo sólo le puso algo de atención a los que, según él, eran realmente importantes.

Habló en ciertas ocasiones, diciendo una que otra palabra, pero de ahí en más no dijo nada. Cuando terminó se levantó como si nada de su puesto; le dirigió una mirada indescifrable a su abuelo por unos cuantos segundos y luego se fue a descansar en las ramas del gran árbol de Sakura que estaba en el patio trasero de la mansión. De alguna manera ese lugar lo calmaba, lo ayudaba a pensar y a meditar mejor las cosas.

Durante la reunión no mencionó a Tsurara en ningún momento. No es como si hubiera podido tampoco, todos hubieran comenzado a llenarlo de preguntas y él sabía que no tendría respuesta para ninguna de ellas. También, si les hubiera dicho sobre la "huida" de la Yuki Onna muchos incluso lo hubieran considerado como traición. Lo atacó sin chistar… al que se supone es su señor, al cual le debe absoluta lealtad. Aunque la entendía se cierta forma, es decir, si ella no lo hubiera inmovilizado en el suelo él se la hubiera llevado a casa, aunque hubiera tenido que ser a rastras.

"_Es por su propio bien"_

Eso fue lo que Tsurara le había dicho como respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando, y él no lograba entenderlo; o más bien, no quería entenderlo.

Si eso era, él no quería hacerlo. Todo se le estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil.

El Clan se estaba uniendo cada día más como familia y como equipo, pero todo a costa de no poder tener a una persona importante cerca de él.

— ¡Maldición! —bufó el tercero, saltando de la rama del cerezo. ¿Es que es tan difícil de entender que quiere de regreso a la única mujer, exceptuando a su madre, por la que siente realmente la necesidad de tenerla a su lado y protegerla!

Ya ni siquiera se sorprendía de las cursilerías que pensaba, ni de cómo se sentía cada vez que esto le pasaba. Ya lo había asumido completamente, lo único que faltaba era que su sangre humana se diera cuenta también. Le costaba, pero iba comprendiendo todas sus emociones, lento… pero seguro.

— ¿Rikuo? —dijo una voz aguda y alegre de repente, desconcertando al Tercero. Este dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz. Su madre estaba a punto de tomar un baño cuando observó que estaba teniendo, nuevamente, un monologo existencial en su mente— ¿Ocurre algo?

El de ojos rubí la miró por unos segundos antes de decir—... ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

La sonrisa en la mujer no pudo haber sido más maternal.

Se acomodaron en el pasillo exterior de la mansión para poder conversar más tranquilamente. A la luz de la luna, ninguno de los dos decía nada todavía; Wakana sólo observaba como su hijo miraba el cielo de una manera sumamente familiar. Ella había visto esa mirada muchas veces… hace años.

Comenzó a buscar muy dentro de sí, intentando encontrar entre sus millones de recuerdos esa misma mirada; hasta que lo hizo. Esa era la misma mirada que tenía Rihan cuando recién lo conoció. Siempre se preguntó por qué él tenía tanta tristeza en sus mirar. Poco después de haberse casado con él supo la verdad; entendió por fin que todo eso giraba en torno a su primera esposa, una ayakashi de sublime belleza que desapareció de su vida de la nada.

Pero ella poco a poco se convirtió en su luz, la que lo sacaría de esa terrible obscuridad que él mismo había creado; sacándole nuevamente una honesta sonrisa de sus labios.

Más sabía que la tristeza de su difunto esposo era sólo una lágrima en el mar en comparación a la que su hijo tenía en este momento. Y no habrá luz que lo amparé si la suya propia no vuelve a sus manos.

— Tú eres libre de escoger tu propio camino… Rikuo —dijo de pronto. El joven de blanca cabellera la miró desconcertado. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero un gesto en el rostro de su madre le hizo entender que no había terminado de hablar—. Jamás permitas que tomen decisiones por ti; si lo haces harás de tú vida la de los demás, y eso no debe pasar pues esta vida es tuya, no de ellos…

Rikuo estaba sorprendido, la mirada de su madre era una que jamás había visto. Muy a pesar de la honesta y decidida sonrisa que sus labios dejaban ver, sus orbes color café mostraban algo que le era imposible describir.

— No pierdas Rikuo, no importa contra qué te enfrentes… ella ya es parte de ti, sin duda alguna —continuó—. Así que… **no dudes y ve a buscarla** —concluyó. El joven ayakashi estaba casi sin habla, no podía apartar su sorprendida mirada de la mujer que tenía frente a él. Ella, mientras tanto, no pudo evitar reír levemente por la expresión que su hijo tenía pegada en el rostro—. Bueno, supongo que algo así te hubiera dicho tu padre si estuviera aquí.

Los orbes rubíes del youkai pudieron ver por un momento a su difunto padre frente a él, mirándolo y sonriéndole de esa manera tan cálida y característica de él.

Sí, definitivamente su padre le habría dicho esas mismas palabras.

— Gracias… — fue lo único que dijo al tiempo que sonreía.

— Oh, no tienes por qué. Sólo tráela de regreso – le respondió. -Nuevamente el Nura se sorprendió por el comportamiento de su madre. Estuvo en silencio por unos segundos y luego comenzó a reírse a viva piel.

— ¿Sabes que estás consintiendo a que tu hijo sea un rebelde? —le preguntó divertido, no pudo evitar hacerlo. Espero la respuesta de su madre, ahora realmente no sabía con qué podría ella salir… aunque tenía una ligera idea de cuál podría ser.

Wakana le guiñó el ojo y alzó su brazo, formando un puño con su mano— ¡Somos Yakuza! Esto es algo totalmente natural, ¿no? –sí… esa era la respuesta que esperaba.

Después de haber dado por concluida la conversación con su madre, se dio cuenta de que todo este último tiempo estuvo perdiendo el tiempo. Todo fue un gran desperdicio, haber logrado unirse como familia, como Clan, poder aprender lo que es valerse por si mismo. ¡No tenía sentido si faltaba alguien en el grupo! ¡No sirvió de nada haber hecho todo esto si había alguien que no podía disfrutarlo!

Su abuelo estaba equivocado, él se lo demostraría…

Por su parte, Nurarihyon se encontraba en su alcoba, pensando en los recientes acontecimientos que habían sucedido en la casa principal. Sin duda alguna, la vida de su nieto se había convertido en una paradoja sin fin a causa de su decisión

A su lado se encontraba la persona que había sido clave de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el Clan Nura. Sentada sin muchos ánimos, estaba ahí la Yuki Onna del Clan, Oikawa Tsurara.

— ¿No deberías irte ya? Tu miedo es bastante particular –hizo mención el ahora ex-comandante. El miedo que emitían las Yuki Onna era sumamente peculiar, eran fáciles de reconocer y diferenciar unas de otras debido a eso. Si su nieto sentía, aunque sea por un segundo, sentía el miedo de su guardiana en la casa principal comenzaría a buscarla. La chica de hielo lo miró suspicaz y luego le sonrió. Claro, si no lo había sentido en casi ya un mes… ¿por qué lo sentiría ahora?– Tienes razón, sólo estoy un poco confundido por todo esto.

— Deje que vuelva a la vida de Rikuo-sama y entonces su confusión se irá –el ayakashi se giró hacia ella y la miró unos momentos, ella se encontraba sentada muy quedamente observando el reluciente piso de la habitación. Al Nura le salieron varias gotitas en la cabeza, a pesar de que se veía tranquila irradiaba un aura horriblemente inquietante, hasta la temperatura de la habitación había bajado considerablemente.

Carraspeó un poco y decidió, como siempre, desviar el tema– Dime, ¿tuviste algo que ver con el incidente de hace dos noches? –el ambiente se puso aún más frío, el comandante estaba dudando seriamente si debería pedirle a Wakana que sacara una estufa del almacén; si seguía con las bajas y subidas de temperatura moriría, ya no era como hace años cuando su asesora lo hacía todo el tiempo, estaba más viejo.

Tsurara lo miró un poco molesta, no por la pregunta, si no por recordar que esa noche su señor se encontraba a solas con Ienaga-san. ¿Qué hacían tan tarde en las calles? Y sobre todo… ¿Qué hacían los dos solos? Un grado menos en el ambiente hizo que Nurarihyon gritara "¡Para ya, vas a matarme!", o algo así. Ella no le estaba poniendo mucha atención.

— Yo fui la que detuvo a ese Youkai –dijo simplemente, volviendo a la normalidad. El Nura estaba recuperando el calor de su cuerpo, agradeció eso y suspiró aliviado mientras asistía con la cabeza.

— Ya veo, desobedeciste mi orden. Lo sabes, ¿no es así? –la mujer de las nieves lo miró abruptamente. Ella había impedido que la mejor amiga de su Amo fuera victima de un maldito infeliz, ¿y el comandante la regañaba por eso?–. Te lo dije, Rikuo no puede verte, no importa en qué situación se encuentre.

— Todo esto no hubiera pasado si yo hubiera estado allí en primer lugar. ¡Deje de ser tan terco y obstinado por una vez en su vida y déjeme volver! –la paciencia de la mujer se fue como el aire, veloz y sin preámbulos. Ya no aguantaba más, ella quería estar al lado del hombre al cual juro proteger a toda costa.

La mirada que el comandante le dedicó la dejo por los suelos. Si, ella había aceptado todo esto, cuando se fue de la casa principal… vio a su protegido destrozado al igual que ella. Le había hecho mucho daño, pero ahora estaba dispuesta a repararlo a como diera lugar.

Ah, ahí estaba. La chica estaba sufriendo delante de él. Y si ella sufría, su nieto también lo haría. Odiaba esa clase de conexiones tan especiales, ese tipo de cercanías fue lo que acabo con la mujer que amaba; y al decir esto no hablaba precisamente de Youhime, si no de otra persona que estuvo con él mucho antes que ella, un ser irremplazable en su vida y en la del Clan.

Setsura.

Recordó la frase que ella le había dicho a él y al Segundo momentos antes de partir.

"Estén con ella. Protéjanla… Cuídenla por mi"

¡Lo estaba haciendo, pero ella se lo hacía todo tan difícil! Cuando se percató de la relación que su nieto y la hija de Yuki Onna tenían no lo encontró muy relevante. Años después entendió que era todo lo contrario, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Aunque ni ellos mismos se dieran cuenta, para todos en el Clan Nura era muy obvio lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, y en los últimos tres años ese vinculo había crecido aún más.

— _Ese vínculo es el mismo que teníamos nosotros dos, Setsura_ – se dijo para así mismo el Nura en sus pensamientos.

Observó una vez más a la hija de Yuki Onna, no tenía más remedio… tendría que hacerla sufrir para poder mantenerla alejada del Tercero, hasta que él le haga ver que está equivocado.

— Hay algo que no te he dicho aún – dijo el youkai, levantándose del tatami para caminar unos pasos hacía delante, si no la miraba sería mucho más fácil hacerlo–. Aunque creo que sabes de qué se trata, ¿no? –se mantuvo silencio por unos momentos. Tsurara lo siguió con la mirada, había muchas cosas que se le venían a la cabeza cuando le dijo eso; pero lo último que salió de la boca del Primero hizo que su mente comprendiera a qué se refería–. Si no lo supieras, no habrías aceptado por ningún motivo alejarte de Rikuo.

Sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Cuando él le había dicho que debía alejarse del Clan por un tiempo ya que los consentía demasiado, en su mente vio la oportunidad de debilitar el lazo que la unía al Tercero. Una oportunidad para reprimir sus emociones y no ilusionarse. Ella, a parte de ser la cabecilla del cuerpo de guardia de su señor, su amiga, su aliada y compañera, incluso se aventuraba a decir que su familia, era una Ayakashi. Y eso la limitaba a no ser nada más ni nada menos que lo que ya era.

Escondió su rostro entre su lacia cabellera y se arropó entre las mangas de su Furisode. Nurarihyon la miró de reojo y entendió, ella comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refería y también se dio cuenta de que dejaría de pelear. Se mantendría al margen.

— Volverás al Clan en un tiempo más, de momento dejaremos las cosas como están –encendió su pipa y comenzó a aspirar el humo del opio, dando así el fin de la discusión. Sintió una ráfaga de viento a su alrededor, el fuego de su pipa de esfumó. Se volteó y suspiró con pesar. La Yuki Onna ya se había ido del Lugar.

En el resto de la noche, la nieve cayó con elegancia sobre la cuidad, bañando todo de blanco.

Rikuo se puso una bufanda y apreció como caía desde la entrada de la mansión. A su lado, un hombre vestido de monje apreciaba el suceso también.

— Hay algunas leyendas humanas en las cuales se habla de que la nieve son las lagrimas que Dios no pudo llorar —la contempló un poco más. El Nura también la observaba mientras esperaba a que Kurotabou continuara—. Pero, para nosotros la nieve es la representación de la felicidad, o la pena, de una Yuki onna.

Al Tercero le causaron gracia esas palabras, no podían ser más irónicas– Yuki Onna, ¿eh? –a pesar de todo, esperaba que la hermosa nieve que caía en esos momentos, fuera de felicidad.

_**Continuará…**_

_**/0/**_

_**Tsurara12012: **al fin actualizo esta historia, se que quieren matarme y estan en todo su derecho TT TT, pero la inspiración no llegaba nunca..hasta ahora hehe, que les puedo decir, este capitulo ha sido cortito ya que es como la "introducción" a lo que se viene ;D_

_ahora yo entro a cases en unos días más, por lo que puede me demoré en actualizar U_U_

_pero me comprometo a que será en menos de cuatro meses! xDDD_

_ya que este es mi ultimo año asi que no tendre mucho tiempo para escribir :/_

_muchas gracias a mi queridisima BR, como siempre ;D, te quiero mucho amiga!_

_y a lonely_athena, corazón de piedra verde, taeyeon_oikawa y a todos los que a pesar de que publique nuevamente este fic, aun asi lo volvieron a poner en Fav! TTOTT, las quiero chicas!_

_comp siempre, ya saben si quieren decirme algo, les agradecería si me lo dejaran en un review ;D_

_KissEs_

_NOS VEMOS!_

_Tsurara12012~~_

**NBRSuki: Es mi culpa que tardara en actualizar, lo siento pequeños. Espero que les haya gustado su capítulo. ¡Adiós!**


End file.
